Semper Fi
by Jetfire
Summary: A guide to the way of salvation as well as a path to become a strong born again Christian as opposed to one just interested in the bare minimum. Send this to your friends so we can spread the Gosepel of Jesus Christ. Semper Fi. He is Always Faithful.


If you would like to make Jesus Christ your savior allow me to help.

Now I could just give you a simple list of things to do, but I want to help you become a strong Christian rather than a shallow one interested in only the bare minimum.

See, here's how it works:

God created man and created a perfect world for him to live in. However Man (his name was Adam) fell for Satan's deceit and disobeyed God by sinning. God can't look upon sin. This created a separation between God and man. We are all sinners because we are descendants of Adam and Eve (Romans 5:12). The price of Sin is death (Romans 6:23). Not just physical death, but spiritual death. That is to say if one dies without accepting Christ as their savior then they have to be sent to hell. This is not because God is a mean kid with a magnifying glass burning an anthill (II Peter 3:9); it is because this is the just punishment for sin.

All things considered, let us see if you have ever sinned. If you have never sinned then you can click the 'back' button right now. But before you do that, I heavily encourage you to look at what God uses as a measuring Stick. You might know them as the 10 commandments. These 10 commandments are the basis for God's law. If you have broken any of these your penalty is death due to your sin. The law is the mirror where we see our sin. Lets have a look:

1. You shall not worship any other god but Him (God, Jesus same guy).

2. You shall not make a graven image. (Don't make any idols and worship them)

3. You shall not take the name of God in vain. (Don't use God's name as profanity)

4. You shall not break the Sabbath. (The day of resting)

5. You shall not dishonor your parents. (Respect your elders)

6. You shall not murder.

7. You shall not commit adultery

8. You shall not steal.

9. You shall not commit perjury. (No dishonesty)

10. You shall not covet. (Don't be envious of other people's possessions)

Okay lets see what we got here

Have you ever stolen? For hypothetical reasons lets just say yes.

Have you ever lied? If you say no, I going to take that as lying because it is a statistical miracle that anyone was ever dishonest at least once in his or her life.

Have you ever slept with someone outside of marriage? Probably not. But Jesus said that if lust in your heart, which is to say, thought about doing it, you might as well be guilty. (This does not mean that you should do it just because you thought about it. What Jesus is driving at here is that you must eliminate the heart's desire to do evil to be rid of it.)

Did you ever envy someone else's possessions? Of course you did. You were a kid once right?

Did you ever use the Lord's name as profanity? Come on be honest

Did you ever murder? Unlikely. But have you ever hated anyone? If so, according to 1 John 3:15, you are guilty of murder.

Have you ever disobeyed your parents? You answer that.

Did you ever place anything above God on your priorities? Yes

So if you answered yes to these questions then according you God's measuring stick you are Thieving, lying, envious, blasphemous, adulteress, creature. That does not look good in on your trial. The worst part is, no matter what you do, there is nothing you can do to clean your record. Let's face it, if you were guilty of murder in the US, and you said that they should let you go because other people did worse, then you would not get anywhere. You are hell-bound. You have no defense if God's court.

However, God sent his only son Jesus in your place. See, since the sinful actions of one man (Adam) plagued our world with sin, it took a man with no sin (Jesus) to die and cancel out our dept to death. (Romans 5:18) Think of it as positive and negative energy canceling each other out upon collision. Your sins (yours, mine, and everyone else's) created the need for a sacrifice for us to stay out of hell. Therefore you and me have blood on our hands. We murdered the king. 3 days after his death, the Lord Jesus rose again so we can be with him in heaven when we die. Now, Here is how it works.

Jesus said that anyone who blasphemes the son of man (himself) forgiveness is offered. (This does not mean we should do it.) But whoever blasphemes the Holy Spirit, no forgiveness is offered. (Matthew 12:32) At first glance, this is confusing as they both are the same so what does he mean here?

Well, the Holy Spirit is the part of God that enters you once you accept him as your savior. What this means is that if you reject this offer, there is no forgiveness for you and you are doomed to hell. Everything else (and I MEAN EVERYTHING) is forgivable but rejecting the sacrifice is not. It is the ultimate middle finger to someone if they give their life for you to live and you say "Nah, I'll pass."

So down to business: How do you accept Christ as your savior?

Well first things first: you must admit you are a sinner and ask for forgiveness (I John 1:9)

Repent from your sins (turn away from them) **(Luke 13:5)**

Confess that Jesus is Lord and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead **(Romans 10:9)**

Ask Jesus to enter your heart and make him Lord of your life **(Romans 10:10)**

So essentially, all you have to do is ask Him and truly mean it. Now it is important to remember that even though your sins are covered, you should not have a mentality that says "I can do any grave sin I want and all I have to do is ask for forgiveness." (Romans 6) This is a relationship with Jesus Christ. That mentality of the bare minimum and doing what you want afterwards is like a guy walking up to his wife and saying "How much can I cheat on you before you leave me?"

Taking Christ's insurance from hell and not serving him is like taking a welfare check from the government that is meant to be spent on food supplies and using it to by a Rolls Royce.

As Christians we are followers of Christ. We are obligated to obey Him. We are not imprisoned by his rules we are protected.

So rapping this thing up, now that you have chosen this lifestyle of following Jesus here is what you should do.

Buy yourself a Bible and study the Word of God. **(2 Timothy 2:15)**

Find yourself a Church that you think worships God the proper way according to the Bible. **(Hebrews 10:25)**

Tell others about Jesus and the way of salvation (use this if you wish) **(Mark 16:15)**

Show your public profession of faith through baptism **(Matthew 28:19)**

Keep in touch with Jesus through prayer **(Philippians 4:6)**

Get politically active **Proverbs 29:2**

Be ready to defend your faith- **I Peter 3:15**

Stay loyal to Jesus. It is going to be a bumpy ride. Ask me any questions in the review section if you need fellowship with a fellow believer.

Welcome to the family. Praise Jesus!!


End file.
